The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
A scroll compressor can compress a fluid from a suction pressure to a discharge pressure greater than the suction pressure. The scroll compressor can use a non-orbiting scroll member and an orbiting scroll member, each having wraps positioned in meshing engagement with one another. The relative movement between the scroll members causes the fluid pressure to increase as the fluid moves from the suction port to the discharge port. To improve efficiency, the orbiting and fixed scroll members are designed to be in a uniform, but light, contact with each other to maintain sealing therebetween.
During operation, however, the base plates of the fixed and orbiting scroll members can experience axial deformations due to high fluid pressure present in the compression chambers formed by the intermeshing wraps. The axial deformations can be more pronounced at locations corresponding to higher fluid pressure. Additionally, the wraps of both the fixed and orbiting scroll members may experience thermal growth due to contact with the hot compressed fluid in the compression chambers. The thermal growth can be more pronounced in locations corresponding to higher fluid temperature. The axial deformations and/or thermal growth may adversely impact the ability to maintain sealing between the scroll members.
A scroll compressor according to the present teachings may incorporate controlled bending of the fixed scroll member to compensate for the deformations during operation. The controlled bending may be achieved through the use of fluid pressure in a sealed chamber that communicates with the fixed scroll member. Fluid passageways can extend through the fixed scroll member between the sealed chamber and the intermeshing orbiting scroll member. The controlled bending can increase the uniformity of the contact between the scroll members and thereby improve the efficiency of the compressing operation. A method of operating a scroll compressor according to the present teachings can include the varying of the fluid pressure in a cavity on a non-intermeshed side of the non-orbiting scroll member to cause controlled bending of the non-orbiting scroll member and compensate for deformation to one or both of the scroll members due to compression of a working fluid.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present claims.